Atsuko Kagari (Witches of Midgard-verse)
"I don't want to see people crying because of them who abused magic anymore. I walked on this path for sake of their happiness. It's not just to make them smile, but also to protect them. That's my answer" — Akko expressing her resolve as Kara. Atsuko Kagari, more commonly known by her nickname Akko and Valkyrie title Kara, is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality & Character Akko is a cheerful but impulsive and reckless young witch who was born in an unspecified location in Japan. When she was six years old, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, coupled with hearwarming experience where Shiny Chariot comforted her when she lost her parents in the the crowd after the same magic show, Akko wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. During her childhood she tried several times to fly in broom, only to fail and get hurt, receiving the ridicule of the other children. However, Akko always kept her dream of one day becoming a witch. She became a great fan of Chariot, collecting all her cards and her merchandise. In order to achieve her dream, Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, the school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there with her mother's help, despite her total ignorance of magic. Upon admitted at Luna Nova, Akko was assigned to be roommates with Lotte and Sucy with whom she form close friendship with. While there, she found herself in great disadvantages due to her mundane background compared to the rest of her peers and dismayed that Shiny Chariot's reputation in magic community contrasted to that in normal human community, as many conservative witches believed her actions gave off wrong impression about their kind. Nevertheless, her education in Luna Nova marks the beginning of adventures she will take with her friends and mentor Ursula, started from the day when she uncovered missing Shiny Rod at Arcturus Forest. Just as she learned the true nature of Shiny Rod from Ursula, along with the quest for Grand Triskellion, little did Akko know that she met an opposition from Croix Meridies, Chariot's former best friend-turned archenemy and Ursula herself actually Chariot in disguise, having failed in her own quest for Grand Triskellion and attempted to set things right in spite of through Akko. The bond between Akko and Ursula faced an ultimate test from their near-death experience at Wagandea and Croix both exposed Ursula's true identity as Chariot and her being reason why Akko's magic aptitude lower than others: During her show 10 years ago, Chariot used Dream Fuel Spirit which turned out severely crippled her audience's magic including Akko's which explained why she cannot fly with her broom. At that very point, both Akko and Ursula went into rock bottom; Whereas Akko greatly devastated by the fact that her mentor and idol had harmed her, Ursula on the other hand, having seen enough harm Croix done to innocent people and even tricked her to use Dream Fuel Spirit in the first place, reluctantly accepted that her former best friend already beyond hope of salvation and must be taken out with one way or another, and entrusted Diana to take care of her beloved student as she not wanted Akko to see her resorted to kill Croix. Fortunately, the bond between Akko and Ursula, as well as Akko's commitment to the dream Chariot instilled to her, was rekindled by Diana, who also victimized by Chariot's Dream Fuel Spirit as much as Akko did through the conversation between two young witches about their mutual experience of being inspired by Chariot's magic albeit accidently victimized by it. Through the said conversation, Diana revealed to Akko how much she envious to Akko's great determination, selflessness, and peerless compassion which allowed her to gain many friends as well as respect from her rivals including herself as well as achieving impossible feats, but also appreciated them at the same time. Diana even gave up her childhood treasure (which is Premium Chariot Card which Akko never able to collect in her youth) if that meant Akko stays at Luna Nova, all while reminded her that the dream Chariot instilled to her, in spite of its awful truth behind it, had allowed her to came up this far. When Akko and her friends crash-landed at Arcturus Forest as result of Croix shutting down Ley Lines across the nation with Noir Rod, the seven friends soon attracted by the fight between Chariot and Croix's out of control Noir Rod that transformed into a draconic abomination. During that very point, Akko overheard Chariot crying out how much she blamed herself for indirectly causing Croix's fall into darkness as well as handicapping Akko's magical magic which culminated to madness they are in. This made Akko realized how much Chariot cherised the bond she made with her precious student that she willing to forsake the quest for World Altering Magic as the newly restored magical world without Akko is not worth to live in, something which more than enough for Akko to forgave her mentor and reaffirmed bonds between them. To their pleasant surprise, this allowed Akko to unlock the Final Word and claimed Grand Triskellion before using it both to destroy Noir Rod before it further evolve into an unstoppable beast and restored magic to the world once more, accomplishment that even her role model failed to achieve. After the quest for Grand Triskellion, Akko has since become matured, though she remains bubbly and impulsive at times. She also displayed greater enthusiasm in her study, particularly broom flight since she able to float for the first time. However, the very quest that contributed to her maturity, the search for Seven Words of Arcturus, also left her emotional pain from indirectly causing Ursula losing her ability to fly in Wagandea incident. While moved by Ursula's sacrifice to save her life and understood that Croix being mostly responsible for their ordeals, Akko still blamed herself for her part in it, a guilt which worsened upon figuring out that Ursula is in fact, her half-aunt and her mother's long lost little half-sister. Akko also developed resentment towards those who use magic to harm others as result of her sad experience with Croix. While she had forgiven the former modern magic professor, it's clear that the distrust between them still remains, something which Newt understood as she had seen Croix came close to become a monster like Helviti did. Akko would finally find the closure from her trauma through recalling promise she once made with Chariot when she was 6 after theatter's magic show and learned how much her mentor and idol traumatized by her unintentional use of Dream Fuel Spirit. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Having recovered from Dream Fuel Spirit's effects, Akko finally able to improve her magical skills and even able to fly with her broom. **'Animal Transformation Spell': It is mentioned that Akko at first terrible in Animal Transformation Spell, but finally improved it through hours of training that the spell become one of her signature ability. By becoming different animals, Akko is able to take advantage of their different qualities for certain situations. **'Heat Blast Spell': Akko can project energy bolts as basic offensive attack. **'Object Control Magic': Akko can move objects without touching them with her wand to a certain extent. **'Object Repairing Spell & Super Object Repairing Spell': With Ursula's titulege, Akko was able to learn to repair objects with magic and later to repair larger objects. **'Flame Magic': Akko possesses remarkable skills in manipulate flames for variety of purposes. **'Flying Spell': Akko's broom flying ability recently improves in spite of initially unable to fly at all, but her overall flight skill still pale compared to her peers'. **'Illumination Spell': Akko can generate light from tip of her wand to illuminate area like flashlight. **'Opening Spell': Akko can magically opens any door, window, cage or asegurated object. **'Energy Propulsion Spell': Akko can project stream of magic energy from the tip of her wand to either knock items away with magic stream's concussive force or propel herself like a rocket. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Akko can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Ursula and Newt, Akko become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. Her fighting style described to be offensive one. **'Archery': Akko demonstrated impressive skill in archery through her performance in utilizing Shiny Rod's bow form and later, her Valkyrie Blade's Bladed Bow form thanks to her mastery over her family's ancient archery techniques known Kagari Style-Archery Techniques which include rapidly firing arrows while running and evading attacks in succession, nailing the target despite the arrows' path impeded by obstacles (like debris and buildings), and firing a salvo of multiple arrows in perfect succession. Not only that, she demonstrated remarkable skill in using the blades on her Valkyrie Blade's Bladed Bow form as melee weapon should her enemies get too close. These skills proved to be come in handy in battle as her armor more specialized in archery combat. **'Axe Mastery': Akko possesses average skill in using axe form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Akko can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly from her training session with Ursula. Though not as graceful as Diana's, it's still impressive in her own right. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Broom': Akko possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Shiny Rod' (formerly): A powerful staff that has amazing yet unknwon abilities. Although Akko is initially unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook, a mixing machine and a flying broom. After breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion, the Shiny Rod merged with the Grand Triskellion, allowing it to access its powerful world reconstruction magic. Akko eventually loses the Shiny Rod after she used it to help spread magic throughout the world, allowing it to disappear into the stars. The staff frequently mentioned in the series. *'Magic Wand': Akko carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By combining it with her Valkyrie Blade, it enable her to cast magic with the said blade and turn it into either bladed bow or greataxe forms. *'Valkyrie Blade': Traditional weapon of Valkyries which can be activated by magically combine it with a magic wand. Akko can change her Valkyrie Blade into three kinds of weapon where they have matching color schemes with her Valkyrie Armor at will: **'Bow Form': Akko's initial choice of her Valkyrie Blade's signature weapon form takes appearance of Shiny Rod's bow form with red and white coloration as opposed of beige and yellow albeit lacking orbs. Similar with Shiny Arc, the bow can fire destructive magical arrows out of thin air albeit pale in comparison. Even so, Akko only accessed this form twice; the first time was against Elder Erik and his Mega Apollyon and the last during her training session. ***'Bladed Bow Form': To get around the fact that her initial Valkyrie Blade's bow form ill-suited for close quarters and its Great Axe form less effective against fast-moving opponents, Akko decided to visualize better bow form of her Valkyrie Blade before finally settles with Bladed Bow form. Its appearance looked like futuristic version of Shiny Rod's bow form albeit with red and white coloration and smaller green orbs each connected by matching circuit lines that also goes their way to both ends of the bow's limbs. Its string also made of pure magic energy instead of normal string and true to this weapon form's namesake, the upper limb of the bow can form an energy green blade that can cut through solid materials on ease, which make the bow doubles as impressive melee weapon. The Bladed Bow Form can fire either volatile magical arrows that explode upon impact like Shiny Arc or magical arrows infused with spells with its maximum range being at least 100 meters. **'Great Axe Form': For delivering destructive frontal attack. The axe form resembles Shiny Ax (Shiny Rod's Axe form) except it possesses glowing circuits instead of of orbs and has different color scheme. While very powerful, it less suitable to engage fast moving opponents and more emphasize destructive force. **'Round Shield & Baton Form': For defending herself from more powerful attacks. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Akko Spark Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Initial Magic Bow Form Akko Bladed Spark Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Bladed Bow Form LWA Akko Valkyrie Axe.jpg|Magic Great Axe Form Kara Shield LWA WoM.jpg|Round Shield & Baton Form *'Kara Armor': As the first generation Valkyrie from Japan, Akko is given the title of Blazing Flame Kara. As such, she has the ability to don the red and white Kara Armor. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Venta Herkleda, sending out magical sparks that spin above her head into a large circle through its friction. The formed circle opens a portal from which armor plates Kara armor composed of wrap themselves around her body, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Akko wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Relationships *Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord: Akko and Ursula become much closer after enduring hardships over the course of their quest for Grand Triskellion, which culminated to Akko and Diana successfully restored magic back to Midgard. As noted by her friends and other teachers, Akko often visiting Ursula in her free time. It's later comes to light that Akko and Ursula are actually related as niece and aunt, as Akko's mother, Yumi Kagari, is in fact, Ursula's long lost half-sister. The heartwarming reunion between the half-sibling not only made Akko happy, but also taught her the importance of family and the driving force to free Asger and Lara from chain of misery that consumed them due to Thapoli-Naglfar War. *Yumi Kagari/Elizabeth du Nord: Akko and her mother Yumi have a close relationships, as Yumi had arranged so her daughter can attend Chariot's show and later, enroll at Luna Nova so she can become a witch like her idol Shiny Chariot. Upon discovering that Shiny Chariot is actually her long lost little half-sister, Yumi had no heart in tell her daughter about it as she wanted to do so once they are together. Upon receiving her daughter's letter which revealed that her mentor, Ursula Callistis, is indeed Chariot du Nord herself, Yumi immediately set out to Luna Nova to tell them the truth. Both Akko and Ursula were shocked upon learning that Yumi and Ursula's long lost half-sister, Elizabeth du Nord, are actually the same person, but nevertheless overjoyed that they are family all along. *Diana Cavendish: Akko's interaction with Diana have become more relaxed with the two even chatting whenever Akko visits Diana during her night patrols. In spite of their rocky start back when they first met, Akko actually sees Diana as a potential friend that just needs a reminder why she started loving magic in the first place instead of rival (as all this time, their rivalry turned out to be one-sided). It's revealed that Akko have a crush on Diana, but felt conflicted about it due to her feelings for Andrew that she decided to talk to the prodigy about it. To Akko's pleasant surprise, Diana reciprocated her feelings for her in spite of both friends come to agreement to stay besties as it won't bode well for Andrew and Egil (Diana's boyfriend) if they become some sort of "lesbian couple". Nevertheless, it doesn't stop Akko from kissing Diana back on the lips to seal up their mutual agreement. Pics Gallery Atsuko Kagari LWA WoM Design.jpg|Akko's design Red Team Gang LWA WoM.jpg Notes & Trivia *As some elements of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series references tokusatsu series GARO, Akko's background where she hailed from a family renowed for impressive archery skill and her Valkyrie Blade's bladed bow form references Aguri Kusugami aka. Gai the Sky Bow Knight. **The design of Akko's belt pouch on her sash intended to reference Wilhem Ragnvald aka Sword's from GARO: Vanishing Line. *The design of Akko's leather gloves intended to be homage for Sekki Teko, special glove that is part of Senketsu from Kill la Kill, for the fact that Akko and Ryūko Mato share same English voice actress, Erica Mendez. *This version of Atsuko Kagari is confirmed by BSoulstone to be biologically related to Ursula aka. Chariot as her niece due to her mother, Yumi Kagari aka. Elizabeth du Nord being Chariot's half-sister. **BSoulstone also confirmed Akko to be bisexual, alluding the fact about how Akko in canon series shipped with Diana and Andrew. Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters